La fin des héros
by Aliona
Summary: Elanore raconte le départ de son père, Sam, pour les Havres Gris. Indices de slash FrodonSam


Moi, Elanore Gamegie, certifie sur mon honneur de dame hobbit - ce qui n'est pas peu dire - que tout ce qui suit est la pure vérité, la vérité dans toute sa pureté. Chaque mot et impression se sont si fortement gravés dans ma mémoire qu'il n'y a dans ces lignes que l'expression la plus fidèle de la réalité.

***

Je vous ferai le récit des derniers jours du héros Sam Gamegie, de mon père, dans notre monde. Je vous raconterai son départ au-delà des terres et des mers. Je vous dirai la fin du dernier membre de la communauté. Me permettrai-je de rajouter ce feuillet au livre de mes pères?

Savez-vous qui sont les hobbits? Imaginez-vous ce que signifie une expression mélancolique sur le visage rond d'un d'entre nous? Savez-vous la curiosité mêlée d'une pâle angoisse que peut avoir une petite enfant en voyant se dessiner ces traits sur le visage de son père? Dans les souvenirs d'une enfance, seules restent quelques images, une première chute, le premier lapin caressé, j'y rajouterai celle qui a marqué toute mon enfance: ses yeux, les yeux de mon oncle Frodon. M'inspirant des cauchemars ou de violentes extases, ce regard bleu m'effrayait tout autant qu'il me fascinait. Comment pouvait-on ressentir une telle souffrance, une telle nostalgie, un tel manque? Je l'ignore encore et je suis rassurée tout autant que déçue de pouvoir affirmer que je ne le saurai jamais précisément.

Quand Frodon a quitté le village pour un lieu dont j'ignorais alors tout, mon père a changé d'attitude. Je l'ai senti soulagé, comme si lui aussi redoutait ces yeux, lui qui savait ce qu'alors j'ignorais. Quand il est rentré à la maison, il m'a soulevée dans ses bras d'un air joyeux; mais quand je lui ai demandé quand oncle Frodon reviendrait, une ombre est passée dans ses yeux. Il a posé à terre la petite Elanore, l'a regardée avec une infinie douceur qui masquait une souffrance plus profonde encore et a répondu en levant les yeux, dans un étrange soupir : « Jamais... » Comment la petite hobbit pouvait-elle pleurer alors qu'elle ne savait pas même ce que signifiait ce mot? Elle pleura pourtant quand elle lut dans les yeux de son père, un court instant la même lueur sombre, celle qui dansait dans ceux de Frodon. Puis sa puissante mère, sa si belle maman, la saisit dans ses bras et, d'un baiser retentissant, coupa court à son chagrin.

La petite Elanore apprit à reconnaître les moments où son père, comme absent quelques secondes, laissait son regard parcourir l'étendue du vide. La petite Elanore sut respecter ces moments, tout comme le faisait sa mère, elle qui, chaque fois, quittait pour un instant son éclatant sourire, pour s'essuyer pensivement les mains sur son tablier. La petite Elanore était-elle la seule à guetter ces absences avec une certaine excitation, elle qui savait, qui avait vu ce que sa mère ne pouvait que deviner, l'identité de cette obscurité avec celle que dégageait Frodon? 

***

La petite Elanore grandit au rythme des saisons, le courageux Sam vieillissant au cours de ces mêmes hivers. La vie avait été tellement belle pour la joyeuse famille Gamegie, même si au fil des ans, les absences de Sam étaient plus fréquentes. Seule la jeune Elanore percevait ce trouble, qu'avec le temps, tout les membres de la bruyante famille avaient oublié. Quand la belle Rose mourut, le héros Sam fut incroyablement attristé de la mort de celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qui l'avait tant adoré. Des jours durant, il resta dans un abattement que seuls connaissent les hobbits qui ont aimé sincèrement. Alors pourquoi lors de ces sombres instants, pourquoi, pas une seconde ne put-on lire dans les yeux du veuf autant de souffrance que dans ces moments là? Pourquoi sa fille Elanore, désormais la seule a avoir compris ces égarements n'en fut pas même étonnée? Ni chagrine? Elle savait qu'au-delà de l'amour que son père avait ressenti pour sa mère, il y avait autre chose, une force et une mélancolie qui ne pouvaient s'atténuer avec les ans.

Papa ressortit alors le grand ouvrage à la belle reliure d'or, celui dont petite fille, Elanore avait toujours rêvé, qui était pour elle comme un appel irrésistible. Le hobbit vieillissant était assis sur une petite chauffeuse près du feu. Un air triste et doux sur le visage il lissait de ses doigts ridés un châle que portait souvent maman, le volume, fermé, posé sur les genoux. Ses yeux étaient clairs et brillaient de larmes contenues. Je m'agenouillais et posait la tête sur le livre. Il caressa les cheveux de sa petite Elanore et lui sourit si tristement qu'elle dut faire de grand efforts pour contenir ses larmes. Quand je relevai la tête, il me tendit l'ouvrage, sans un mot. Dans ses yeux la flamme était noire. Le soir, Elanore l'ouvrit et lut d'une traite l'histoire de ses pères, la légende de la communauté de l'anneau. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu tous ces récits de nombreuses fois, dans de joyeux ou tristes chants. Mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle en comprenait le sens. Cet ouvrage était écrit des mains du glorieux Frodon, son oncle Frodon. Elanore pleura car elle avait le coeur tendre, mais elle frémit d'excitation à maintes reprises car elle avait l'âme forte. Elle aima son père comme elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle aima Frodon comme jamais plus elle ne le ferait. Cette souffrance qui lui faisait si peur, elle semblait la comprendre enfin, declanchant en elle un sentiment de pitié mêlé de joie. Au moment de reposer l'ouvrage, une lettre tomba sur le sol. Contenue entre la dernière page et la couverture, la jeune hobbit ne l'avait d'abords pas vue. Il y était écrit, de cette même écriture noble et torturée dont elle venait de dévorer des milliers de lignes: « Sam ». Cette lettre n'était pas décachetée. En vilaine hobbit curieuse, Elanore fut tentée de l'ouvrir et de lire ce qu'elle imaginait déjà comme l'épilogue de cette immense épopée. Mais elle fut retenue par une légère brûlure au contact même de la missive. Ces quelques mots n'appartenaient-ils pas à son père? Elle se leva donc et la déposa sur la table de chevet de Sam.

C'est le lendemain que le glorieux Sam partit toujours de la Comté. Il ne dit rien à personne, simplement, il déposa la lettre écrite par Frodon près du visage de la petite Elanore, qui était devenue une grande hobbit à présent, regardant avec une infinie tendresse celle qui ressemblait plus, devait-il songer, à Frodon qu'à sa propre mère. « Adieu petite hobbit elfique, tu diras au revoir à ta famille pour moi », à ma famille dût-il ajouter mentalement. Je sais qu'il a dit ça, oui il a du le dire. Puis, il est parti et je suis restée toute seule.

A mon réveil, la première chose que j'aperçus fut cette lettre que je m'empressai de lire. Posée ainsi, c'était certainement tout autant un cadeau qu'un aveu. L'écriture gracieuse et élégante du hobbit avait laissé ces mots sur le papier à présent jauni par le temps, la fumée de pipe et les feux de cheminée :

« Mon cher Sam,  
« J'ai eu peur de mettre cette lettre entre tes mains, j'ai préféré la glisser dans cet ouvrage qui dit  
« notre histoire, espérant tout en craignant que tu ne l'ouvres un jour. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai parti  
« quand tu liras ces mots. Cela est mieux. Voilà tout ce que je ne peux te confier, ce que je ne te  
« dirai jamais, parce que toutes ces émotions sont à la fois trop violentes et trop sombres. Sam,  
« mon ami, tu ne me regardes plus. Le monde, même ce village de hobbit qui m'était tout, me paraît  
« maintenant transparent. Dans cette vie de fantoche, le seul que je peux voir, c'est toi. On chantera  
« des chansons sur nous, m'a-tu dis, on en a chanté mais les mots ne peuvent plus vraiment  
« m'atteindre. J'ai l'impression atroce que tout ce qui faisait le charme de ma vie de hobbit est  
« incapable de me rendre une quelconque sérénité. Les seuls instants où mon coeur s'apaise sont les  
« secondes où je sens ta présence si fort à côte de moi, que dans ces moments où tes mains se posent  
« sur moi, je me sens moins méchant, moins malade. Mais mon ami, tu ne me regardes plus. J'ai  
« envie de t'en vouloir et sûrement que je t'en veux, mais c'est là chose normale. Je croyais que  
« peut-être, je pourrais continuer la vie, parce que tu étais là, parce que tu es la vie. Je me trompais.  
« Je suis à la fois déçu et rassuré de voir que l'obscur ne s'est pas emparé de toi. Je suis heureux  
« pour toi, et pourtant, parfois si jaloux de ta famille! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est moi qui ai le plus  
« besoin de toi! Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas celui qu'il te faut?  
«  
« Aussi je pars, je ne t'emmènerai pas avec moi, parce que, Sam, mon ami, tu es encore en vie et  
« déjà tu ne me vois plus. Il m'en coûte tellement de cette séparation que j'ai l'impression que mon  
« coeur se briserait, s'il m'en restait un. Je te souhaite d'oublier le triste Frodon, pour ne plus te  
« souvenir que de celui qui pouvait encore rire. Pourquoi pensé-je exactement le contraire de ce  
« que j'écris? A vrai dire, je voudrais que tu aimes ce Frodon si noir justement parce qu'il est noir,  
« je voudrais m'entendre dire, que tu me comprends, j'aimerai avoir la certitude que tu es un peu  
« comme moi, ainsi tu pourrais peut-être me pardonner ce que je suis. Je sais tout cela impossible,  
« je ne t'emmènerai pas avec moi et puis tu oublieras, tu oublieras ce monstre que je suis devenu.  
« Jamais tu ne ressentira ce que ressentent ceux qui l'ont porté. Promets-le moi Sam! Adieu donc  
« mon ami, sache que dans le coeur de Frodon tu es, tu as toujours été, et tu seras toujours le plus  
« important, l'ami, l'unique. Prends bien soin de ta famille. Mais aime-moi, un peu.  
«  
« Frodon »

Elanore a eu très mal au ventre et elle a pleuré en lisant ces quelques derniers mots de celui qui, elle le sentait, avait été aimé par son père plus que l'aube et la verdure sont adorées de la rosée. Elle courut à sa chambre les joues en feu. La chambre était vide, vidée même. Que voulait-elle lui dire exactement, elle ne le savait pas elle même, qu'elle comprenait peut-être, qu'elle était heureuse. Alors Elanore, sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, sans même prendre la peine de couvrir cette chemise de nuit d'étoffe si précieuse, le présent de la dame Arwen, bondit en dehors de sa maison. Le jour était clair, le vent était vif mais Elanore ne sentait pas le vent s'engouffrer dans le tissu si doux. Elle huma l'air et se mit à courir, éperdue, vers l'ouest, vers ce lieu magique où son père avait vu partir Frodon. Se trompait-elle? Ou alors voyait-elle clairement tout ce qu'elle n'avait fait jusqu'alors que ressentir, depuis que toute petite, elle avait vu cet éclair dans les yeux de son père, identique à la flamme de souffrance qui luisait perpétuellement dans les yeux de Frodon. La terre, humide de rosée peignait de taches brunes le bas de ce vêtement qui pour la petite Elanore n'avait pas de prix. Mais la grande Elanore, plus petite que jamais, comprenait alors ce que cette chemise signifiait. Elle sentait sur elle une étoffe qui avait plus de prix que la vie et qui en même temps était imprégnée de l'odeur de la mort, plus exactement de la senteur de l'excitation qui précède la mort, d'une vie qui s'enfuit vers l'immortalité. La petite Elanore pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se vidait de tout cette tension qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de sa vie. Son père, le courageux Sam Gamegie allait partir pour toujours dans un lieu qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vie, mais tout à voir avec ce monde glorieux et infiniment nostalgique, lumineux et pourtant douloureux, où finissent les héros. Pourrait-elle seulement l'y voir partir? A travers les sous-bois qu'elle traversait, sans même prendre garde à respirer, je ressentais tout cela à la fois et tant d'autres choses encore, que mon coeur hurlait dans ma poitrine. Combien de temps courut-elle ainsi? Tout d'un coup, je fus aveuglée de lumière. Le soleil, réfléchi par la mer me brûla tant les yeux que j'eus du mal à distinguer une petite embarcation s'éloigner de la rive. Elanore ne put hurler, ne put rien dire. Elle arrivait trop tard et les silhouettes qu'elle distinguait à peine s'estompaient de secondes en secondes dans l'éblouissant soleil de midi. Était-ce son père dans le bateau, cela lui ressemblait, mais la silhouette semblait plus jeune, plus alerte. Au revoir, ne pourrais-je donc lui dire au revoir? Voilà ce que pensa la douce Elanore avant de s'effondrer sur le rivage, laissant échapper un torrent de larmes. Qu'avait-il besoin de cet adieu, son père, car elle était sûre maintenant c'était bien lui, alors qu'il était avec lui. De ses yeux à présent mieux habitués à la lumière forte de la mi-journée, elle saisissait la silhouette de son père, proche, si proche de ce qu'elle sut être Frodon, son oncle Frodon. Elle cria alors de toute la force de sa voix: « Adieu!!! Adieu, mon père adoré! » mais dans l'embarcation, personne ne semblait l'entendre, ce qui était son père semblait se fondre dans ce qu'était Frodon et tous deux, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'horizon, devenaient lumière. Il lui sembla entendre un rire et Elanore se mit alors à sangloter, soulagement, joie, tristesse, mélancolie animaient ce torrent de larmes. Elle s'approcha de la rive et ne fut plus éblouie, la mer avec des clapotis léchait la plage de sable brun. Une cape, celle qui avait été offerte à son père par Galadriel restait sur le bord de la plage. Je levai alors les yeux, il n'y avait pas d'embarcation à l'horizon. A la vue de cette étendue qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, Elanore eut le vertige. Elle hésita à ramasser la cape, mais la laissa à sa place, déjà elle semblait se fondre dans le sol.

***

Sur le chemin du retour, les yeux d'Elanore, qui sont mes yeux, étaient secs et mon coeur semblait léger bien que meurtri. Son père appartenait au monde des héros. Il avait accompli un destin glorieux, un destin unique, tout comme son bien-aimé Frodon. Elanore sentait tout ce que ce destin pesait pour les hobbits, qui n'était pas adaptés à ce monde des hauts-faits. Goûter à cet héroïsme avait laissé de douloureuses traces chez de si petites créatures. Mais pourquoi cette vie ne génère que des larmes et pourquoi ses larmes sont à la fois si douloureuses et si douces. Elanore sentait aussi ou plutôt pressentait les amers délices de cette existence. Mais elle eut un sourire résigné : « Nous ne sommes pas fait pour le métier des armes, nous sommes faits pour cette vie tranquille et heureuse, dans la nature et loin du monde violent des hommes, des elfes et des nains. Après tout, c'est bien grâce à cette légèreté que Frodon a pu porter l'anneau, à cause de notre innocence. Le monde violent n'est pas le nôtre. Nous le refusons et s'il perdure il est probable que nous disparaissions. Je serais la dernière hobbit à savoir cet héroïsme et tous les désirs d'aventure des hobbits mourront avec moi. Sam, Frodon, vous deviendrez alors encore plus précieux. » C'est ainsi que par une chaude après-midi de printemps et entourée d'un parterre de fleurs rouges renonçait à tout désir d'évasion Elanore Gamegie, moi.


End file.
